


The dance.

by skinnylittlered



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnylittlered/pseuds/skinnylittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and OFC are in a relationship. Ben spices up the sex life by bringing his friend into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dance.

She was absentmindedly flipping through the not at all captivating hotel television channels, lounging on the plush sofa, clad in a thick layer of sweat and some random underwear when a short beep preceded his entrance, a man nearly twice her age, reeking of cigarette smoke and cologne she immediately recognised. Less than familiar, however, was the other presence, a set of steps all too distinct from the one of her lover’s and a pattern of breathing less ragged, outing from a pair of healthy lungs.

She was kneeling where she’d previously laid, leaning forward on her elbows on the backrest of the sofa, mutely inquiring looks aiming towards the one she knew, while the other was gaping at her pressed together breasts from afar, lacking any sort of common-sensical concealment when his walk, elegantly crisp but relaxed was heading towards her, reassuring molten shadows softening his icy blue irises, and she needed no more explanation when he tenderly kissed her forehead in a disturbingly fatherly fashion, praising her good conduct.

You’ve been so good, baby girl.

She was glancing up at him, underneath her lashes, when the baritone of his voice reverberated to the depths of her core, halting a breath she’d taken mid throat. The continuation of this was to be nothing short of natural, for she had danced to this music before, underneath Egyptian sheets and on top of Persian carpets, over and over to various versions of the same song.

She could feel the warmth pouring out of her as studied the other’s stance inconspicuously. Straight, wide shoulders, lean figure, broadened in the gym, the same cool hue of blue in his eyes as her lover’s, thin lips and cheekbones sharp enough to cut into Plexiglas. She was more than delighted at the prospect of kneeling to his glorious purpose and, presumably, just as glorious dick.

She was by no means taken by surprise when the large palms descended to her shoulders, clasping onto them possessively, or when the other one required that he’d be shown the skills she’d mastered long before she’d be proud of admitting, or when he pushed her into the bedroom, stripped her naked and sucked at her tits, each one equally in turns, fingers pushing so deeply into her cunt that it hurt.

She was being taken from the behind, hissing as her lover’s balls slapped against her derriere when, groaning, the other shoved his cock in her mouth, pulling her head back by the hair and thrusting mercilessly, in sync with her lover, cursing at her and her filthy lips while the former was squeezing her hips so harshly they would certainly bruise.

She was just starting to get those really fucking good tingles in her extremities when they came, spilling their seeds inside her, both pushing in further and gripping harder as they swore all the way through climax. She blinked away the tears and breathed through the pain, collapsing off the bed unsatisfied, ready to slip into a coma if that meant resting.

What she did not expect was the stranger parting her legs and the moist folds of her vulva, nudging at her clit with his tongue, holding her open and teasing her entrance, smearing the clear juices all over, coating his index with them and pushing it inside her ass, gently pumping in and out, pushing her over the edge.

She was sobbing out her orgasm when, instead of ceasing, he suckled on the little nub harder, making her vision blur to the point of blindness. Her lover leaned in, stifling her cries with his tongue, rubbing her nipples between his forefinger and thumb until she finally begged them to stop, just to be pinned down to the mattress and taken over and over by the two insatiable males, so long as they should see fit.


End file.
